Hunt County, Texas
Hunt County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of the 2010 census, its population was 86,129. Its county seat is Greenville. Hunt County is named for Memucan Hunt, Jr., the first Republic of Texas Minister to United States from 1837 to 1838 and the third Texas Secretary of the Navy from 1838 to 1839. Hunt County is part of the Dallas/Fort Worth Metroplex. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (4.7%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 30/U.S. Highway 67 * U.S. Highway 69 * U.S. Highway 380 * State Highway 11 * State Highway 24 * State Highway 34 * State Highway 50 * State Highway 66 Adjacent counties *Fannin County (north) *Delta County (northeast) *Hopkins County (east) *Rains County (southeast) *Van Zandt County (south) *Kaufman County (south) *Rockwall County (southwest) *Collin County (west) Demographics 1850-2010 Texas Almanac: County Population History 1850-2010 Retrieved December 17, 2013 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 76,596 people, 28,742 households, and 20,521 families residing in the county. The population density was 91 people per square mile (35/km²). There were 32,490 housing units at an average density of 39 per square mile (15/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 83.57% White, 9.45% Black or African American, 0.73% Native American, 0.54% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 3.93% from other races, and 1.70% from two or more races. 8.31% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 28,742 households out of which 32.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.20% were married couples living together, 11.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.60% were non-families. 24.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.50% under the age of 18, 10.00% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 12.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,752, and the median income for a family was $44,388. Males had a median income of $33,347 versus $23,085 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,554. About 8.60% of families and 12.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.80% of those under age 18 and 11.70% of those age 65 or over. Media Hunt County is part of the Dallas/Fort Worth DMA. Local media outlets are: KDFW-TV, KXAS-TV, WFAA-TV, KTVT-TV, KERA-TV, KTXA-TV, KDFI-TV, KDAF-TV, KFWD-TV, and KDTX-TV Other nearby stations that provide coverage for Hunt County come from the Tyler/Longview/Jacksonville market and they include: KLTV-TV, KYTX-TV, KFXK-TV, KCEB-TV, and KETK-TV. Education The following school districts serve Hunt County: *Bland ISD (small portion in Collin County) *Boles ISD *Caddo Mills ISD *Campbell ISD *Celeste ISD *Commerce ISD (small portion in Delta County) *Community ISD (mostly in Collin County) *Cooper ISD (mostly in Delta County) *Cumby ISD (mostly in Hopkins County) *Fannindel ISD (mostly in Fannin County; small portion in Delta, Lamar counties) *Greenville ISD *Leonard ISD (mostly in Fannin County, small portion in Collin County) *Lone Oak ISD (small portion in Rains County) *Quinlan ISD *Royse City ISD (mostly in Rockwall County, small portion in Collin County) *Terrell ISD (mostly in Kaufman County) *Wolfe City ISD (small portion in Fannin County) In addition, Texas A&M University-Commerce is located in the county. Medical services Hunt County's medical services are primarily served by Hunt Regional Healthcare, with the Hunt Regional Medical Center located in Greenville being the largest hospital in the county. Veterans Services The Disabled American Veterans, Chapter 81, 2502 Church street. Offering veterans and their dependents a meeting place and assistance with filing and mailing disability forms. The American Legion, 4509 Moulton St. Communities Notable residents *George C. Butte, Attorney General of Puerto Rico *Waggoner Carr, Texas State Representative and Attorney General *Warlick Carr, attorney and brother of Waggoner Carr *Audie Murphy, World War II soldier and Medal of Honor recipient *Cline Paden, evangelist and missionary See also *Audie Murphy American Cotton Museum *List of museums in North Texas *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hunt County, Texas References Further reading * Hathcock, James A. "The role of violence in Hunt County, Texas, during Reconstruction," M.S. thesis, University of North Texas, 2004, 101 pages; AAT 1424447 in Proquest External links *Hunt County official web site *[http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/hch22 Hunt County in Handbook of Texas Online] at the University of Texas Category:Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex Category:Counties of Texas Category:Hunt County, Texas Category:1846 establishments in the United States